Tire vulcanizers that vulcanize an unvulcanized green tire have been known. The tire vulcanizers heat a green tire from the outside by heating a mold having the green tire loaded therein using a heating medium. Moreover, the tire vulcanizers heat a green tire from the inside by supplying a heating medium consisting of steam with high temperature and high heat volume and a pressurizing medium consisting of non-condensable gas, such as nitrogen gas, to the internal space of the green tire.
As a configuration in which a mold is heated, for example, PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which an electromagnetic coil is arranged on an outer peripheral side of a mold and an outer surface of the mold is inductively heated. In this configuration, a side part heating unit including the electromagnetic coil is provided on an outer peripheral part of the mold.
Additionally, PTL 2 discloses a configuration in which a flexible planar heat generating element is provided on an outer peripheral side of a mold, and an outer surface of the mold is heated by the heat generating element.